The present disclosure relates generally to storage containers, and relates more particularly to storage containers for food products, such as produce.
Storage containers are useful for organizing and storing away various items for later consumption or use. For example, storage containers are often used to store foods that can be used in a later meal, which helps to save food costs for a family or a business. Prolonging the shelf life of food also helps to reduce food waste. Thus, the longer food can be stored without spoiling, the better for businesses, families, and the environment.